Loveless ReBorn
by Usachan100
Summary: All is well with Ritsuka's life now. The Seven Moons were gone and Seimei was dead for good. But all this would change very soon. When one day, a group of rogue fighters called the "Shadows" appear and hurt Ritsuka while Soubi is away. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Loveless: Reborn**

_Usachan: OK well, I'm not really going into any depth about this series, other than the full summary. DISCLAIMER: I do __**NOT**__ own! I own __only__ my fictions! And Note: I haven't finished watching Loveless yet, so I don't really know fully about battles yet, so sorry for any confusing-ness or mess ups. _

_**Note: I don't know much about the manga, so this is mainly based off of the anime. I'm going to read the manga as soon as I finish the anime.**_

Full Summary:

All is well with Ritsuka's life now. The Seven Moons were gone and Seimei was dead for good. He had gone back to his regular life, no more fighting. But this only caused his mother to become more abusive, and he had concluded to have her sent to a mental institute to save both of them. He had moved in with Soubi now, and all was well, his life was good, he didn't have his ears anymore either. He chose to wear clip on fakes. He was 15 now and becoming more mature, if possible, he had come to develop feelings for Soubi, that were unaware to anyone, even himself, at the moment. But all this would change _very_ soon. When one day, a group of rogue fighters called the "Shadows" appear and hurt Ritsuka while Soubi is away. An unknown pair show up and take him to a hospital, leaving only a phone number behind. What will happen to Ritsuka's normal life? And have the fights been re-started? If so, by whom, and how do they know about Ritsuka's past and why he changed? Things are going to get a lot worse for Ritsuka…

**Chapter 1 – **_**The return of Loveless.**_

**Regular POV**

Ritsuka woke up to an empty house in the morning. He walked to Soubi's room and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, "Soubi?" _Still no answer,_ he thought. He creaked open the door and saw no one there, he went to the kitchen and found a note on the table, it read:

_Ritsuka,_

_I had to leave early and didn't want to wake you up, I'll be gone today and tomorrow on a project._

_Don't worry; I'll be home as soon as I can._

_Dinner for tonight and tomorrow is in the fridge, no junk food._

_Love, Soubi_

Ritsuka sighed at the note. He got dressed for school; he was in Junior High now and had to wear a black uniform. Then made a breakfast and a lunch, then he put on his shoes, and fake ears and left.

On the way to school he ran into Yuiko and Yayoi.

"Ritsuka, good morning" Yuiko called. "Morning" He replied. He high fived Yayoi and they talked about the homework they had the night before.

School passed by uneventfully, Yuiko tripped and dropped her lunch so Yayoi and Ritsuka gave her some of theirs. Ritsuka closed his locker on his shirt and popped one of his buttons off.

"I'll re-sew it on later" he said and exited the school.

He headed home alone, Yuiko had to stay for Choir and Yayoi had Cram School.

He sighed and took the long way home, just to pass the old park where he met Soubi. He was rather fond of Soubi know, but refused to admit he loved him, even if he did. He arrived at the park to find a few kids playing happily and smiled at them. He sat on a swing and closed his eyes, swaying back and forth on it. He felt someone approach him and he opened his eyes to a group of 6 people standing around him in a circle.

He noticed the little kids scurrying away, frightened. He rose from the swing and stood straight, even if he was a little worried on the inside.

"Who are you?" he asked carefully.

One of the people stepped forward and he saw that it was a woman.

"We are the 'Shadows'" she replied, "We are those whom are designed to take down those who oppose our master's will" she finished. Another girl stepped up and put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "We are here for you boy" the girl smirked. "To take you down"

Ritsuka was shocked; he thought all the battles were over, but apparently not.

"Why me, what did I do to you!" he yelled.

"Nothing, but our master wishes for your disposal, to him you are a filth that shouldn't have survived." A man among them replied. A woman who was leaning against him snickered and he chuckled.

Ritsuka felt his blood run cold. Soubi wasn't here to save him, he was who knows how far away, in the note he hadn't specified. He was in big trouble. He tried to make a dash for it, but they had him surrounded and easily overpowered him. They all started to attack him at once, hitting, kicking, slamming, slapping, clawing, all of the ways you could think of. One pair decided to finish him off however and started to run a spell. But before they could cast it, an incredible gust of wind came in and knocked their spell useless. A girl with elbow length blonde hair, clad in all black, with a crescent moon necklace and matching earrings jumped down and had a line of fire spinning between her palms. She flashed it out towards the group and they scattered in different directions. However she caught the girl that had snickered at Ritsuka with a fire ball and sent her flying to the ground with a thud. The man from before picked her up and jumped to safe hiding, behind the others. The girl paused in front of Ritsuka and took a stance with both of her palms facing towards them, glowing red.

"I declare a spell battle!" she shouted.

The woman and younger girl stepped up and held out their hands, side by side. But before they could accept a person hidden in the shadows spoke up,

"Hana, Mizuki, stop, this battle is over for today" and disappeared. The group looked slightly frightened and backed away.

"We…decline" Said the two women.

The group then ran back into the shadows. The girl didn't let down her guard, but turned to Ritsuka and helped him up and leaned him against the swing railing. She started to try and talk calmly, apparently trying to cheer him up, but it sounded more like she was trying to certain it for herself, saying:

"Don't worry, you'll be ok, I promise" and "I'm sorry I we didn't get here sooner".

Ritsuka was puzzled, _we_? He tried to look around to spot someone else, and he did eventually, a shadow in the forest came out and headed over. "I called an ambulance" the person said. It was a male, dressed in all black too, with short wavy black hair and deep blue eyes.

"What about Soubi?" she asked. Ritsuka wanted to ask how she knew him, but was too weak to do so. "He didn't answer" the guy replied. Ritsuka couldn't take it anymore and passed out; the only word to escape his lips was "Soubi…" before he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I think it was pretty good, but it's my first time writing Loveless, so I'm really worried about it. I'll update as soon as I get some reviews ^w^ R+R please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – _That was just the beginning._**

**Regular POV**

Ritsuka woke up in a hospital, with Soubi asleep at the edge of his bed. He looked around but stopped when a pain shot through his neck and back. He felt something in his hand and brought it up to his face. It was a piece of paper. He opened it and read what it said on the inside.

_This was just the beginning Ritsuka. _

_Things will get much worse from here. _

_Of course you have Soubi, but if you ever need any help, just call us. _

_-Phone number-_

_~ Limitless~_

'Limitless… must be the name of the pair that saved me last night.' Ritsuka thought.

He sat the paper on the bed side table and sighed.

"…I guess…maybe I could call them to get an explanation…" he reasoned with himself. He reached to the table picking up the paper and his phone. He punched the number into the key pad and hit dial. The tone rang several times and he started to grow impatient.

**[At the girls' school]**

"So then can anyone answer the question on the board?" the teacher asked the class.

_BZZZZ, BZZZZZ, BZZZZ_

The class started to chatter and a blonde girl blushed and fumbled with her phone.

"Miss Shirokaze" the teacher said annoyed.

"Uh- Um, s-sorry teach, it…it's my little sister." She lied. Everyone knew her little sister, Sierra was constantly ill; therefore she could take calls if it was her.

"All right, step into the hall." The teacher replied.

"Hai, Domo arigatou Sayaka-sensei" the girl replied.

The girl stepped into the hall and closed the door, she didn't know the number, but had a hunch as to who it was. She answered it.

"Hello, Shirokaze Einriette speaking, may I ask who is calling?" the girl [I call her Ein] said into the phone.

"…This is Aoyagi Ritsuka…" Ritsuka replied.

"Oh!" Ein recalled, "Right, right, sorry, is something wrong?" she asked.

She hadn't said that he _couldn't_ call her just to chat or something, but she just figured he wouldn't want to.

"…No…I just want an explanation as to what happened last night…" he replied.

_ Last night? Is he serious?_ Ein thought.

"Um…listen kid that fight wasn't last night, it was 4 days ago, you've been out for a while I guess huh?"

Ritsuka couldn't believe his ears.

_4….4 days…just how bad had I been hurt after all? _He thought.

"You still there kid?" Ein called into the phone.

"Uh…yea…and would you quit calling me kid, I'm in Junior high" he said irritated.

"Oh sorry, didn't know you were that old. I'm a junior high student too" Ein informed him.

Ritsuka was impressed that she was a Jr. High student but was so…developed…

He blushed at the thought and noticed Soubi stir. He lowered his voice and couldn't help but ask her:

"Do you go to Seiya Junior High?" **[A/N: Just made up the name, hope its ok]**

Ein paused for a while, so long that Ritsuka thought maybe they had been disconnected.

"Hello?" He asked. "Oh, um…sorry, yea…that's…that's the school I attend…" Ein replied.

Ritsuka was shocked that he had been right. "Wow…" he replied.

"What?" Ein inquired.

"Well it's just…that's the school I attend too" Ritsuka said quietly.

"Oh, well at least I can keep a better eye on you then, I _had_ heard that a first year had gotten put into the hospital, but I really didn't try to piece it together" Ein exclaimed lightly.

"Hmm…" was his only reply.

"Well then, after school I'll come and see you, till then try and rest up" Ein said lovingly, which to an extent made Ritsuka blush. "All right….bye" he said, and with an affirmative "Mhm" from Ein he hung up. He programmed her number into his phone and sat them both onto the table. He decided to take her advice and laid his head onto his pillow to rest.

**[Back at Ein's school]**

Ein sighed when Ritsuka had hung up and she did the same with her phone as well, noticing that class time was almost over.

_At least it got me out of math._ She thought.

Even though she was an straight A student and could get into any school she wanted, not that this wasn't a good school, it was an S ranked school, but her father had thought she'd choose something more…rich and luxurious. After all she _was_ rich and her lifestyle _was_ luxurious, a little too much for her sake. That's why she had chosen a school based on academics, and not one based on how much money it could get out of the parents pockets.

She opened the class room door and re-entered, purposefully passing her partner and Sacrifice, Subaru Yagami, and letting her skirt flit a little. Noticing his blush, she nodded at a job well done and took her seat in the middle desk of the far row, next to the windows.

She had always loved sitting by the windows, they reminded her of how her mother would read stories to her sitting by the window when she was little. Her mother had died when she was 10 and Sierra had been 6 years old.

It pained her because Sierra was slowly forgetting their mother, and every time Ein wore her hair a certain way, she could see the pain in her father's eyes, because that had been the way her mother had kept it. Bundled up in a bun, putting the rest of it in a long plait, because of that, most of the time she left her hair down, simply letting it cascade down her shoulders.

It had been much longer, down to her thighs at one point, and her father had been sad that she had cut it. But after a battle a few months ago, when part of her hair had gotten in her way and Subaru had gotten injured because of the delay of her spell, she had decided to cut it short. It was at her elbows now, and even though some girls argued that it was still considered long, it felt short to her.

"Shirokaze!" Sayaka-sensei yelled.

Ein's head shot up and she felt the teacher tap her head with a book.

"Pay attention" she said.

"Hai, sensei" She answered.

School ended quicker than she thought it would and when the bell rang she made a mad dash for the door. She raced out of the school and through the gates, towards the hospital.

She was caught by the crossing traffic however and stopped to catch her breath.

"Eiiiiiiin!" someone was calling her. She turned to see Subaru running up behind her, out of breath. "W-when…did…you…..learn….to run…..so…darn…fast…?" he asked her, also trying to catch his breath.

"S-sorry, I t-told…Ritsuka that….we….would….come over…" she replied.

"Wha...why?" Subaru asked her.

"He wants to know about what _really_ happened the other night" she answered. "He knows doesn't he?" he asked; confused.

"Well, he knows _what_ happened but he doesn't know _why_." Ein explained.

Subaru nodded in approval and while waiting for the light to change, he spotted someone familiar. A green haired boy and a red headed boy in the Seiya Jr. High uniform caught his eye. The pins on their jackets meant that they were first years, but he couldn't believe he hadn't seen them around before.

_ Youji…Natsuo…what are they doing here? I thought they went missing after they lost to Soubi…_ Subaru thought.

He nudged Ein with his elbow and looked their way, her gaze following.

"Eh, Youji, Natsuo!" she called to them. They both looked over at them with surprised gazes.

"Ah, Ein-chan, Subaru-chan, long time no see" Youji replied.

"Sup you two" Natsuo called.

"Yea, it _has_ been a long time." She said.

"Yea…" Natsuo replied. "So what happened with you two anyways?" Subaru asked.

Natsuo and Youji explained what had happened to them and that they were no longer working for Nagisa-sensei. They told them how they were Ritsuka's friends now and that they were on the way to the hospital to see him. The four of them agreed on going to see Ritsuka together, and hastily made their way to the hospital when the light finally changed.

When they arrived at the hospital, Einriette and Subaru already knew the way to Ritsuka's room so they headed there without a word from the nurse. Natsuo was looking around and he noticed something. "Ah." He said, and stopped walking.

The others noticed that he had stopped and they turned.

"What's wrong Natsuo?" Youji called.

Natsuo was silent and glancing back and forth between Ein and Subaru.

"Natsuo?" Ein was getting worried.

"Ne, Youji doesn't something seem di~fferent about them?" Natsuo snickered.

Ein and Subaru each raised an eyebrow. Youji looked closely and his ears perked and his tail started swaying back and forth happily.

"Oooooh I see now" Youji purred.

"What?" Ein asked impatiently.

"You. Lost. Your. Ears." He stated. Immediately the words processed in Ein's mind and a flashback of the night she let Subaru take her ears and she took his, ran threw her mind. She blushed profusely and turned on her heel, walking to Ritsuka's room without another word. The others followed in suit, Subaru's cheeks were lightly dashed pink but he scoffed it off. Youji and Natsuo were content with themselves. Ein knocked on his door lightly, hoping she wouldn't wake him if he was resting, but hoping that Soubi was a wake instead. He had slept too, after crying over Ritsuka's injuries so much. **[A/N: italicized for now is kind of a flash back]**

_When Soubi had arrived home two days before, and found nothing changed about the residence, no food had been eaten, nothing was different, and the note was still on the counter. But more importantly, Ritsuka wasn't there, that late at night and Ritsuka wasn't there. Now _**this**_ had him worried. He checked the machine's messages and found the one Subaru had left for him. _

'I message, October 26th, 10: 38 p.m.' the machine rang out.

**_'Agatsuma-san, this is Yagami Subaru, from the Seven Voices Academy. You may or may not remember _****me,_ but I'm quite sure you remember my partner, _Shirokaze Einriette._ We were following a group of rogue fighters last night and coincidently, they were after Aoyagi-kun. They battered him some, quite harshly; we were late arriving because we were misled by someone else, purposefully. When we arrived at the scene, Ein declared a battle, but they declined by someone else's order. Aoyagi-kun was hurt very badly, so we have brought him to the nearest hospital, the doctor is fixing him up now. …Ein didn't want me to tell you this…but ever since we arrived Aoyagi-kun has been having nightmares…he's been crying in his sleep and calling out your name…I just thought it would be better if you knew. I presume we'll see you soon; we shall stay for the night as he has no one to watch him, but we must leave in the morning. Please hurry.' _** 'End messages'

_Soubi couldn't believe his ears, as soon as he came in; he was back out the door again and shut it with a loud slam. He got in his car and headed for the hospital nearest to Ritsuka's old home. He called Kio and told him what happened. "What!" Kio yelled into the receptor. _

_"Ritsuka has been hurt very badly, but apparently he was rescued by some people, will you call Youji and Natsuo to tell them what happened?" he asked on the verge of tears. _

_"Sure, and Sou-chan?" Kio asked. "What?" "Ritsuka will be okay." He finished. _

_"…the people who hurt him better hope for their lives that he makes it out ok." Soubi told him._

_"Don't do anything too reckless" Kio said into the receiver before he hung up._

_ When Soubi arrived at the hospital, he immediately rushed to Ritsuka's room. He ran straight there, despite protests form doctors and nurses. When he finally got to Ritsuka's room, he saw that Ritsuka was asleep. He sighed that he had seen him again, but when the doctor informed him on exactly _how_ badly Ritsuka had been beaten, he started to cry. The doctor said he could stay since he was his only family, but to let Ritsuka rest. He silently wept, and prayed that Ritsuka would be okay._

Ein looked in the room and saw that Ritsuka was sleeping soundly, but that Soubi was awake and Kio was there as well. Youji and Natsuo were being impatient, and walked straight into the room, leaving the door wide open and Ein standing there like an idiot.

"How is he?" Youji asked Soubi.

"…They said he'll be okay after he gets rest." He replied.

Ein didn't know what to say. Instead she motioned Subaru in and closed the door. Eventually Soubi and Ritsuka had told Kio about fighters and such, so it's not like seeing someone use strange powers freaked him out anymore. Ein walked over to Ritsuka and sat down in a seat close to him. She activated her spell system and cast an iron healing spell. Kio didn't really know enough to be worried, but this had Soubi on edge.

"He will heal faster this way, I used this when we saved him, had I not…he probably wouldn't have survived." She said, sensing his tense aura.

"…Thank you then" he replied.

"Sure, now then you understand why I'm here correct?" Ein asked him.

"…Ritsuka wanted you to come here, to explain why those people were after him" he said.

"Indeed, it seems as though that someone has taken an interest in fighters and sacrifices. Sacrifices to be more exact, last month Subaru was attacked as well, he wasn't beaten as badly because I was there to help fight them off, but we managed to track them to a specific computer. We hacked their list of known sacrifices, and…Ritsuka was the next one on the list. Unfortunately, we were too late to entirely save him." Ein explained.

"That doesn't make any sense" Kio said.

"It does rather." Youji said. "Mhm" Natsuo agreed.

"Let me explain." Subaru said. "When Soubi was assigned to Seimei, it was all a mistake. He _should_ have really been Loveless' fighter, but Seimei didn't want that. So he took Soubi away, and marked him, so no one could really use him, including Ritsuka, but apparently fate still has its ways of interfering with plans" he explained.

"So you're saying that Soubi actually _is_ Ritsuka's fighter?" Natsuo inquired.

"Precisely, but Seimei wanted Ritsuka for himself, therefore the meaning of stealing Soubi away from anyone." Ein told them.

**"That's whack." **

Every one looked to Ritsuka; he had woken up during their conversation.

"Well, it's not like it's not reversible." Subaru implied. Ein opened her mouth and started to yell at him, but instead she just walked over to him dragged him into the hall and _then_ started to yell at him.

"You know that I'm not allowed to cast that spell for a specific reason! Plus Soubi would _never_ agree to it and you know it!" Ein yelled at him.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try now would it?" he said. "…I suppose…if he would agree to it…" she agreed. "Well let's try again shall we?" he smirked. "…Don't look at me like that, you know I hate to use…unauthorized spells…" She replied. "Ahaha, right, unauthorized." He joked.

"You know what I mean, those spells call for… awkward measures!" the blonde yelled tensely.

"Right, right, you know Ritsuka doesn't have ears right?" Subaru inquired to her. "…"

"What, no reply from the queen of comebacks?", "I'm shocked" he said, bemused.

"…Oh shut it, just for that I'm not making Chocolate Croissants for you tonight." She said teasingly. "What!" he yelled, _very_ loudly, so loud a nurse down the hall had to "Ssshhh" him.

"You know I can't live without your sweets!" He told her, acting like a little child.

Ein giggled she motioned for him to follow her back inside. Once they returned, they had both come to a decision. Ein looked at Ritsuka.

"Since the…erm…connection…between both you and Soubi has been…" she paused for the right word. "Consummated" Subaru finished. Most of the people in the room, excluding Soubi and Kio, blushed. "Thank you for your choice of words Subaru." Ein said sarcastically.

"No problem" he said smirking. "Anyways, the connection has been restored so that makes this 100 times easier." Ein progressed. "How so?" Ritsuka asked. "Well since you two have uhm…c-connected…then that means the link between you is visible. And it also means that if I cast a spell, with both of your permissions of coarse, that I can cancel out Seimei's spell and return Soubi's mark to the way it should have been." She explained happily.

"'The way it should have been', you mean so it says 'Loveless' and not 'Beloved'?" Ritsuka asked tensely. "Yes that's what it means." Subaru told. "…If Soubi is willing…then I guess we can…" he said; blushing. "…" Soubi was silent, he was obviously thinking of the mark he had as beloved, he loved Ritsuka, but he was a little scared to change it, for fear of changing himself.

"All right" Soubi answered after some consideration. "OK, well then, can you guys step into the hall for a moment?" Einriette asked Kio, Youji, and Natsuo. "Sure" said Kio and the Zero's followed in pursuit. Subaru set up the barrier and Ein activated her magic.

_"Wind of might guide my powers, lead these two to their correct hour._

_Do not allow the name to split, May they become one and in doing so ignite the force in their souls. Dispel the one that is for naught and light the way with the name for sought!"_

Ein said the spell's transformation line and both Soubi and Ritsuka started to glow green.

_"Beloved is Loveless!"_

Both Soubi and Ritsuka shouted as they were instructed.

There was a giant flash of blue light and everything went back to normal. But Ritsuka clutched his shoulder and doubled over, with a grimace look on his face.

Soubi said, "Ritsuka, are you all right, did something go wro-", but froze and clutched his neck and shoulder as well. When the pain faded they both looked up and Soubi unwrapped the bandages around his neck. Everyone was shocked that the name 'Beloved' and all the markings on his neck were gone. Nothing was there at all. Ritsuka leaned up and rubbed his shoulder, it was sore no longer, but he felt like something was there. Without any thought, he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, earning an earnest blush from Ein. To which Subaru glared at her, but she paid no mind. Ritsuka couldn't believe it. His mark was actually there, on his shoulder, in pretty cursive letters, _Loveless._

** Well? What did you think? R+R please! The next chappy will be up as soon as possible! ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

_Well here's chapter 3 people R+R please, hope you enjoy~_

**Loveless Reborn:**

**Chapter 3: the Way it should be.**

**_[This chapter is mainly about Ein and Subaru and their relationship and how they met; it might be a little long but please read it because they are vital characters in this series.]_**

* * *

><p>Ritsuka was bewildered. Soubi did the same and pulled his shirt down his shoulders, revealing the same marking. They both looked at each other and smiled.<p>

Einriette was smiling too. Subaru was happy for them, but he was a little jealous of Ritsuka.

And in the moment of this very romantic/happy moment, Ritsuka's stomach growled.

He blushed and Soubi laughed. "I'll go get you something to eat" and with that, Soubi stood and left for the cafeteria, which Kio had to show him to, Youji and Natsuo were already there. Ritsuka put his shirt back on laid down, feeling better about everything. Ein was happy for him and sat down beside him again.

"Feel better now?" she asked. "Much better" Ritsuka told. "I'm glad; I was really worried about you." Ein admitted. Ritsuka blushed and she giggled. Subaru, who was leaning against the wall near the door, was getting more jealous by the minute, and wanted nothing more than to just go home and eat some of her Chocolate Croissants. He sighed and watched them make small talk and giggle about certain things until he could take no more, he noticed the time was close to eight at night now and he decided to make that his excuse.

"Say, its getting a tad late isn't it?" he started, "Don't forget that Sayaka-sensei has a pop quiz for us tomorrow." Subaru finished. "She does?" Ein said; her attention finally away from Ritsuka. "Yep." He replied. "Oh no, Sorry Rit-chan, we gotta go, see you tomorrow." She said as she gathered her things and pushed Subaru out the door. Ritsuka slightly waved and nodded a goodbye as they left and decided he would rest till Soubi got back.

As they walked out of the hospital and Ein called a cab, Subaru decided he would try and swoon her like Ritsuka did. He tried to make small talk, and failed. He tried to be funny, and he succeeded. When they were in the cab, he took off his uniform shirt and tried to make her blush, but the cab driver called them "Indecent little punks" and kicked them out, halfway home. She sighed and they walked the rest of the way home. She stretched and tripped mid-stretch and fell down. "Ein, are you okay!" Subaru called. She looked up, unharmed and nodded. He helped her up, making a point of putting his hand on her waist and leaving it there. They arrived at their apartment complex and walked in, they took the elevator to their personal apartment and both sighed once inside. Ein headed for the kitchen to start on dinner, but Subaru had different plans. _[A/N: I wanna try something so I'm gonna let you know now, Ein is regular and **Subaru is bold type**.]_

**"Ne Ein?"**

"Hmm?"

**"Can we eat later?"**

"You're not hungry?"

**"Well…I am…but for something else."**

"For what, just ask."

**"Ok then, I want you"**

"What, what's gotten into you!" she said blushing.

**"Seeing you back there with Ritsuka, it made me jealous"**

"He's a kid, Subaru!"

**"But you were blushing and giggling along with him"**

"Because he's a kid!"

**"I don't believe that."**

"Well you should!"

**"So you're saying we can't?"**

"I didn't-"… "I didn't say we couldn't I was just surprised that you were jealous of him"

**"Why wouldn't I be after seeing you practically throw yourself at him?" **

"Ok, listen!" "I don't know what your problem is, but I don't have _those_ kinds of feelings for him!" **"Mhm, sure whatever you say"**

"Would you quit being so-!" "Urrg!" "Sometimes you are so hard to deal with!" she instantly regretted her choice of words. She knew that the day Subaru's Uncle, who had taken care of him and his siblings since their parent's death, had died in the car accident that those exact same words had been the last thing he had said to Subaru because they had been in a fight.

"S-Subaru, I'm so sor-"

**"Never mind" **was all he said as he raced to his room.

Einriette felt horrible. She knew he wouldn't come out if she tried, so she decided to take a shower and order take out for the night, maybe his favorite Chinese food would cheer him up. She went to the bathroom that was on the other side of the hall. She closed and locked the door, & took off her clothes, placing them inside the clothes hamper.

She decided she would take a bubble bath to calm her nerves. She put some lavender and vanilla scented soap in the tub and slid in, feeling her muscles relax at the warm water's soothing contact. A few minutes past and she finished washing so she drained the water and rinsed off. She decided to wash her hair and she grabbed the shampoo that Subaru liked. _Raspberry citrus_, she thought. She lathered her hair up and rinsed it, letting the water cascade over her, feeling as though it washed all her troubles away.

She turned off the water and covered up with a towel. She blow dried her hair till it was silky smooth and perfectly shiny. She sighed and turned the dryer off, exiting the bathroom. Making her way past the living room, she picked up the phone that was at the end of the stairs. She called the local Chinese food-take out place and ordered the usual. She hung up the phone and made her way up the stairs, as she past his door way she lightly tapped on Subaru's door.

"Subaru, in case you're awake I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I crossed the line earlier…sorry"

And with that she started to walk to her room, until his door opened and he grabbed her arm, pulling her into a hug from behind.

"Uwah!", "S-Subaru, what are you doing!"

**"You don't have to apologize, I'm sorry I accused you of flirting with Aoyagi-kun."**

"Really?" she asked.

**"Really" **he answered.

"Thank you" she told him.

**"No problem" **He got a whiff of her hair and smirked.

**"I could hear you ordering take out, but _Raspberry Citrus_, you must have really felt bad."**

Ein blushed and it caused his smirk to get wider. "I-it wasn't for you; I just wanted to smell nice for tomorrow." She said.

**"Tomorrow?" **he wondered,** "What's tomorrow?" **

"Oh, um…R-Ritsuka wanted us to eat lunch with him and his friends…" she admitted. As Subaru's smirk faded into a sad frown, she regretted what she had said yet again. She really wished every time she talked tonight she could stop sticking her foot in her mouth.

"Subaru, c'mon it's just a lunch."

**"…But why for them?", "I want you to treat me special too" **he said, sounding like a sad puppy.

"Subaru…"

He couldn't take it anymore; he pulled Ein over to his bed, ignoring her protests. He gently, but firmly started to kiss her. When the doorbell rang they both groaned when they got up. Subaru rushed to open the door. He paid for the take out and closed the door. He sat it on the kitchen table and stretched. He took out the food and put it on plates. He set everything up and went to Ein's room to tell her it was ready. When he knocked on her door he got no answer, so he opened it. He found her sitting on her bed flipping through an old scrap book from their childhood. He smiled and walked over to her. He hugged her from behind and nuzzled her neck. She giggled and stood up, making him fall forward on her bed. He made a 'plueh' sound from the impact and she laughed again. "Come on I'm hungry." She said and walked down stairs. He noted that she was wearing her favorite, and his favorite, little dark blue night dress that came to her thighs and had stars on it. He sighed and grabbed the book off of the bed. He smiled at it as he walked down the stairs. Ein was already at the table waiting for him. He sat down and put their hands together, "Itadakimasu". As they ate, friendly conversation filled the room along with light giggles and soft chuckles. After they finished and Ein had cleaned the dishes and packed away the leftovers, she kissed Subaru's cheek and headed to sit on the couch, putting on her reading glasses and picking up the current book she was reading. He sat next to her and picked up the photo book she had looked at earlier. She smiled at him and he smiled back, putting an arm around her as she snuggled up close to him, she took off her glasses and sat them and the book on the side table. They cuddled together for a few minutes until they came across a certain photo that made Ein's smile fade. She turned away and wormed out of Subaru's embrace, pulling her knees up to her chest and laying her head on them. He sighed and put the book down.

"Einrie, it's not your fault; ….It never was and never will be. Okay?" he wanted to cheer her up, even going to the point of using her childhood nickname.

"But if I would've just stayed inside…that tree that the storm knocked down would've never killed your brother or my mother…" she said, hurt in her voice becoming more eminent.

It was true…Subaru did have another brother; he had his younger twin, Tooru and his kid sister Tsukiko, but their eldest brother, Soichiro, had died along with Einrie's mother Rena, trying to protect her from the impact of a falling tree. Since then, she and Subaru had bonded with each other through their pain, and eventually learned of their abilities, since that horrible accident, they had become closer than ever and it had always stayed the same. Subaru picked Einrie up in an embrace and she squealed. He carried her to bed where he tucked them in together and wished her sweet dreams…Hopefully that would drive away the horrible nightmares that he knew existed in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That's the end of chappy 3! I'll get started on chappy 4 soon!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Loveless ReBorn **

Chapter Four – Calm before the storm.

**Okay, I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with me this far! **

**Especially my reviewers! **

**lilanimefan247 and promocat! Thank you for your reviews! I realize that I didn't cover as much info as I promised in the remarks I made, but that's because I'm on a tight schedule! So sorry for any setbacks or plot changes! Enjoy!**

'_INCOMING MESSAGE'_ appeared on a large computer screen in a dark room, a brown haired girl could be seen sleeping on the keyboard. The door on the far side of the room opened and a woman with red hair walked through, her blazing silver eyes immediately locking onto the sleeping girl. _'Damn…she's asleep already…and we just got back too…'_ she thought.

"Mizuki, wake up!" the red head yelled. The girl called Mizuki shot up and hit her head on an over head lamp. "Ouch…what is it Hana-chan?" Mizuki asked, little tears lining her green eyes. "We got a new order from Boss." Hana said. "Oh, okay, what is it?" Mizuki was excited already; she jumped out of her chair and waltzed over to Hana. "Is it something interesting?" she asked, dragging out the first 'I' in 'interesting'. Hana flushed and 'coughed', "Yes, well, it's a mission for you only." She finished. "Aw, what is it?" Mizuki said, disappointed. "Be glad, you're supposed to go out and find someone by the name of…Ringo Suzumi, apparently she's a fighter and an old friend of our dear Ein-san." Hana said with a smirk. "Oooooh~ does sound interesting!" "Yes, I know, dearest, be careful." Hana kissed her cheek and watched her leave, sighing as she sat down and started typing away on the keyboard.

_Elsewhere_

Ritsuka was incredibly happy that he had been released from the hospital this morning. He was afraid he wasn't going to be able to help his class with their Haunted House! His class, 1-A was doing a haunted house, Youji and Natsuo's class, 1-C were doing a transvestite café… awkward… But he had promised he would visit them anyways. Apparently, Ein and Subaru's class, 3-A, were doing some sort of play about a Chinese warrior princess, and Ein was the lead.

Subaru was the evil prince who would be turned good by the princess, and they would fall in love and slay the evil dark dragon. It sounded good, and Soubi had promised to be there and watch it with him. He walked through the school gates and immediately caught a glimpse of blonde hair; Ein and Subaru were walking to the school front doors, they looked like they were in a heated discussion about something. _"Perhaps about the Shadows?"_ Ritsuka thought. He ran up to them and tapped her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned around to face him.

"Aoyagi-kun! G'morning!" she said happily, then turned to throw a slight glare towards Subaru. "Or it would be had you woke me up on time!" Subaru sighed, "I'm sorry ok, what do you want me to do?" Ein hit him over the head with a red piece of cloth, wait, was that-

"Now my costume is ruined! What am I going to do for the play!?" she screeched.

"You could always go naked…" Another slap. He rubbed his cheek and turned when a red headed girl came racing out of the school and down the steps.

"Where is it, let me see the damage!" Ein sighed and handed her the shrunken costume sadly. The red head looked it over, worry eminent in her eyes. _She must be the person who made it,_ Ritsuka thought. "…Well Kaori, is it sustainable?" Ein was obviously worried as well.

"Hmm…I think I can salvage it! It'll just be a little short, but I can make it look like Xing garb if I sew some golden material into the sides so it will fit again!" Then Kaori looked over Einriette's lower figure, "Hmm, you can just wear shorts with it, after I alter it it'll be too short to wear as a dress anymore." Kaori had a pleased smile on her face and Ein sighed. "Phew, thank goodness…" There was the sound of loud foot steps in the courtyard as Ein turned around at the call of her name. "EINRIE!~~~" _Glomp_. Another red headed girl was snuggling against Ein as she waved at Kaori for help. "Onee-chan!" Kaori cried.

"Ahahaha, it's been too long Einrie-chama!" "What the- Ringo, get off of me!"

"Ahaha, sorry, sorry!" Ringo was all smiles as she grabbed Kaori's arm and twirled her around.

"I'm glad I could make it at least!" Ringo was all smiles as the five of them walked in school. She turned to Ritsuka and smiled, "Nice to meet you Rit-chan, my name is Ringo Suzumi, I'm Kaori's elder sister, and a first year high school student at Seishou High!" Ringo held out her hand and Ritsuka shook it, "Hi, uh, I'm Aoyagi Ritsuka, I'm a first year- Gah!" But he couldn't finish talking because Ringo had glomped him and was patting his head. "Ohhh! He's so cute! Agatsuma-san is so lucky!" Einrie pulled Ringo off of him and shoved her back at Kaori.

"Meanie!" Ringo yelped. "Am not, but you were strangling him." Einrie replied pointing at a chocking Ritsuka.

"Oh, sowwy!~" She replied cutely. Kaori sighed and grabbed Ringo's shoulders pushing her up the stairs. Ritsuka wondered how Soubi seemed to know all these people; or rather, how they knew him.

"Say, say Einrie, did'ya happen to hear about what happened to Ritsu-sensei?" Ringo asked. Both Ritsuka and Einrie froze; Ritsuka because he knew Ritsu had been Soubi's teacher, maybe he had been their teacher too? Einrie opened her mouth but nothing came out, instead she closed it again and nodded her head no.

"…Apparently he went missing… no one knows where he is though…" Ringo cast Ritsuka a curious stare that sent a chill up his spine.

"Of course, it could have been something totally unrelated...but whatever!" And Ringo regained her cheerful composure. A girl with dark hair came trotting down the hallway and hugged Ringo. "Rin!" she cried.

"Ahaha, Ginga, it's been too long!" Ringo laughed. When Ginga looked back up and over at Ritsuka, he noticed now that one of her eyes was dull… was she blind?

"Well, you're here now, that's what counts!" The morning bell rang and Ritsuka waved at them, and headed for his classroom. Things were about to get hectic…

**[End Chapter Four]**

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! And I don't usually like cliffhangers, but there will be a couple in this story! XD So, be ready! And I wonder what my inner Author has in store for you next week hmm? R+R, plz! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Troubled Pasts

**Well, well guys! I think I've updated pretty quickly this past two times! Schools going to be out in a few days, so I'll be working on this a lot in the summer! So, R+R please! **

**Enjoy Guys! XD **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ;A; I wish I did though…**

Soubi stopped in front of the Seiya Jr. High gates and checked his watch.

"10:30, it should be starting soon." He put his back to a pillar and waited for the gates to open for the public.

_Meanwhile_

"Ah, you must be the famous _Long Gong Zhu*_ everyone is talking about hmm?"

Subaru acted out. Einrie was in a protective stance, standing in front of Ginga, who was dressed like a Chinese pauper.

"If I am, what would you do about it, _Rei Wang Zi*_?" Einrie asked in character.

Subaru walked forward and touched her face lightly.

"I am not sure…maybe…I…" his grip became tighter, but Einrie didn't budge, "Maybe I should just kill you now hmm?" 

"Okay, Cut!" a girl called from behind a megaphone. "That was great guys! Now you just gotta make sure that you act out that scene perfectly during the real deal! Subaru, make sure you look hateful during Line 93! Or else the audience won't believe you!"

"Hai, Hai Nagisa-_sensei_" Einrie joked. The brunette, Nagisa laughed. And sat the megaphone on a table in front of the stage. The others laughed too. Subaru wasn't laughing, he only sighed and sat on the edge of the stage. "Something wrong Su-kun?" Ginga asked. He sighed again and nodded his head no. "I just… don't like that one scene…cause I don't want to hurt Einrie…" He had such a pitiful look on his face that Ginga couldn't help but laugh.

"Pfffft- hahaha!" She let loose and ended up falling of the stage, her only savior the fact that Ringo and Nagisa caught her in time. Subaru huffed and jumped down to the audience floor. "See, I knew you would laugh." Einrie only smiled. "I think its sweet, but Subaru, I'm not made of glass." She giggled. Subaru sighed and nodded, "Fine, fine, I'll still do my best."

Nagisa clapped her hands together and everyone turned her way.

"Okay, guys, the real deal is in half an hour!" People were hooting and high fiving each other. And she laughed too. "Okay, okay are we going to be able to do this?" There were even louder woots and excited shouts. "Alright then, Lets do it!" And she raised the megaphone in the air and the rest of the students cheered.

_30 minutes later:_

"Hey, guys! Hurry or we'll miss the show!" Yuiko said tugging on Ritsuka's arm. Soubi and Kio had come too, and Youji and Natsuo were walking behind them, Youji was dressed in a long black dress, and had a purple shawl draped around his shoulders. Natsuo had his hair in twin tails, and was wearing a witch costume from some anime. Yayoi had already left to grab them good seats in the auditorium. When they walked through the doors, they saw him up front, and they went and took their seats. The play was good, the actors very well rehearsed.

"HAH!" Einrie delivered a seemingly deadly blow to a demon who had snuck up on Ginga. 

Then Subaru snuck up on her and put his sword to Ginga's throat. Einrie spun around and froze. 

"Let her go you demon!" Einrie was at position, ready to attack.

He laughed and nodded no, "The only way I will let her go, is if you agree to help me."

"And why would I help you!" Just then, a flash of smoke and light appeared and Ringo was dressed as an evil Dragon spirit. 

"So, I see you've finally caught your little birdie, eh _Rei Wang Zi_?"

As Ringo was about to laugh, an actual explosion happened, it blew a hole in the side of the auditorium and people were screaming. Two cloaked figures were floating outside the gaping hole. _Those women!_ Ritsuka gasped. They were the women that had attacked him last week! The group stood, and teachers and adults were ushering people out of there. Einrie jumped off of the stage, and the class came from behind the curtains, and started heading for the exits. Kaori was looking for Ringo, because she hadn't seen her leave the stage. Then she saw her and paled, letting out a loud yell, "ONEE-CHAN!"

Subaru turned towards Kaori, just in time to pull her out of the way of the falling curtains. Einrie looked towards Hana and Mizuki to see Hana engaged in battle with Soubi and Ritsuka, but Mizuki was choking Ringo. This made Einrie's blood boil. There was a lot of smoke from the smoke bomb, and the falling ruble made a perfect cover for the fighter units. Einrie couldn't find Subaru however, but she pulled her power through their link and he gave the okay. So she initiated her magic, and jumped through the air with amazing speed, catching Ritsuka after he was knocked back by Hana. She dropped him off by Ginga, Youji and Natsuo and headed for Mizuki, who had started to fight with Ringo. Ringo was the Sacrifice, and Kaori was her Fighter, but she still knew how to fight.

Einrie paled though, and everything seemed to go into slow motion when she saw Mizuki kick Ringo in the stomach, proceeding to hit her across her back, and then start to choke her again when her guard was down. Ringo tried clawing at Mizuki's hands, but just couldn't stop her. Hana must have saw Einrie about to attack Mizuki, because she flashed a fire ball at her and threw her into a tree, outside the Auditorium.

She couldn't focus very well, but she could see clearly enough to see Ringo's unconscious falling body. She heard Kaori scream somewhere, and she saw Subaru pulling her away from the falling ruble of the building. But he didn't succeed and she desperately ran to Ringo's side, or tried to before Mizuki sent her flying back into the ruble. Einrie limped from the tree, and collapsed beside the area where she thought Kaori landed.

As Mizuki kept attacking the school even after rendering Ringo unconscious, Einrie was trying to find Kaori in the rubble.

"Kaori! Kaori! Where are you!" She was desperately trying to find her friend; only when she felt the wind get knocked out of her lungs did she notice what had happened. Her fingertips were bloody and Youji was on top of her, yelling, trying to pull her away.

Another piece of ruble crashed nearby, causing them to go flying. Natsuo, Kio and Ginga were trying to evacuate people and students from the school; Hana watched on as Mizuki laughed maniacally.

_Mizuki…_ Einrie thought sadly. In truth Mizuki had been her sempai when she was a first year in Junior High, she had looked up to and respected her. Then when Einrie started to make other friends through out the year; Mizuki had snapped. She had been abused as a child and had mental problems; but the day that Mizuki had actually 'attacked' Ginga, causing her to lose her left eye, Einrie couldn't take it anymore and cut ties with her. She loved Mizuki like a sister; but she couldn't risk the few friends that were willing to accept her as is.

She got thrown across the courtyard as a piece of wall landed on top of Youji and his movement ceased.

"…Youji…Youji!" Einrie tried to scramble to her feet, but a sharp pain in her ankle stopped her. She cursed the pained and half crawled over the ruble towards him until a loud screech was heard from near the students; one girl in particular stood out from the crowd, Yuiko.

She and Yayoi were looking pale as they stared up into the sky. Yuiko was crying and Einrie could practically hear Yayoi gritting his teeth. She followed their line of sight and felt her breathe stop short. Ritsuka…

Ritsuka was being chocked by Mizuki as Hana delivered quite a painful blow to Soubi's gut. Blood flew from his mouth in specs. And then he lay still. It seemed now Natsuo noticed Youji was MIA, because he yelped and rushed to lift the heavy concrete off of him. Einrie's heart felt a pang of guilt.

But she scanned the area once again; where the hell was Subaru and Kaori? She couldn't see them anywhere, and there was no sign of them in the ruble. Hopefully he had gotten her to a safe place and went to get help from another unit possibly. She got on her knees and grabbed a piece of broken pole to use as a crutch. Hana seemed to notice this because she spoke at her.

"Oh, so the big and bad princess is all helpless now hmm?" Then Mizuki laughed, even creepier, if possible.

"Serves the traitor right!" She spat. Einrie's heart broke at the slight truth in the young woman's angry words. But she wouldn't lose her ground now; after all they were still enemies on different sides of the line. Einrie stood as best she could; Hana and Mizuki hadn't even bothered to summon a barrier. So Einrie did it herself. It was around the entire auditorium, and it blocked out the regular humans. So Yuiko, Yayoi, and Kio were sent out. Ginga stayed though, she was a Fighter, but her Sacrifice was in high school.

Hana and Mizuki were trapped, literally. But then again, so were the others. It all depended on who made the first move in here. Both Hana and Einrie had decided to be that person. They both started their most powerful attacks. Hana summoned a massive amount of fire in front of her. "Phantom Flame, Blitz Fire! (Maboroshi-en Burittsu Kasai!)"

Einrie wasn't afraid. She knew she had to do this. She looked to Ginga and smiled, Ginga nodded back, she knew what to do. Ginga placed barriers around the others, Youji, Natsuo, Soubi, Ritsuka, and Ringo. She converged them in one place, and they pieced together around her. "Hey, what are you doing?" Natsuo yelled. Ginga checked Ringo's pulse and sighed, looking at Einrie through the barrier. "…I owed her a favor…so I guess I just paid her back." Ginga said sadly. Youji seemed to wake up, and Natsuo helped him sit up. "Wait…what's going on…" he seemed to see Einrie and he paled further. "What- What's she doing!-"

Einrie had silver and green energies winding about her body, coming from the palms of her hands. They seemed to join in front of her, it looked like a rose…

_I'm sorry guys…I know you'll be upset with me after I do this but…I have to… Sayonara…Subaru… _And she took the energy within her hands and a silver barrier appeared in front of it. "…Gin No Jeiden bara! Seishin No Hana! (Spirit Flower, Silver Jade Rose!)"

And Hana let loose her attack, which sent all of her fire flying at Einrie. At the same time, Einrie let hers loose and they clashed with each other. But Einrie was still more powerful, and she used all of her power to throw Hana's flames back at them, ten-fold.

Hana seemed to realize that there was no chance of them surviving other wise, so she threw up a barrier and lunged for Mizuki. "Mizuki!" Mizuki looked at Hana wide eyed and weakly held out her hand. "Ha-" but before she could even finish, the fire engulfed them.

After all the smoke had cleared and the barrier had faded, Hana and Mizuki's bodies could be seen falling out of the air. They were holding hands.

Elsewhere; on a computer screen, the same thing could be seen.  
>"Tch, Bairon, Kiriya, go retrieve their bodies" Yami, the leader of the Shadows, said as he disappeared as well.<p>

"Hai King" they both said as they disappeared at once. They arrived at the scene as shadows and hastily left once they caught their unconscious companions. The smoke was clearing and the firemen had begun to hose down the burning school.

Indeed, Subaru had made it out of the barrier with Kaori, and she was happy to see her waking sister again. He walked over the ruble toward the rest of the group; who were just standing there looking around, looking for something, or rather, someone. It seemed to dawn on him as he stopped and looked around himself, where was Einrie?

"Einrie… where is she?" he asked, more to himself, but Ginga answered him anyways.

"I don't know… she just-" _TINK._

Ginga stopped mid step and looked down at something glistening in the available sunlight. She paled and started to shake and stutter until she dropped onto her knees. This had Subaru worried.

"Gin, what is it?" Then he noticed; in the palm of her hand, a small crescent moon shaped earring. He found himself simply starring, trying to think of a reason why he felt so sick. But when he finally pieced it together, he felt himself go pale. Something had gone horribly wrong. Einrie was _GONE_. As in _not there._

She was just gone, the only trace of her was the small golden earring in Ginga's hand. He wondered what happened, but his silent wonder died on his lips as Natsuo answered him ahead of time.  
>"She… she used all her power… she used Spirit Flower to finish them off… Subaru, I'm sorry I-I broke my promise… I didn't protect her in your absence… I'm sorry…" But Subaru didn't respond; the only thoughts in his head were; She used Spirit Flower… she's gone… not here… gone… It seemed as though it still couldn't click for him, so when he ran his power through their link, and got nothing, he broke down. He dropped to his knees like a rock and started hitting the earth. But no matter what, it wasn't going to bring her back, no matter what.<br>She was dead. Gone. Forever.  
>And he was alone, again; she had broke her promise to him. Her promise that she would always be there for him, and he for her. Why did life hate him? Why did he always lose everything important to him? Now… all he had was her earring and an apartment and mind full of memories of her. It was <em>painful<em>. And he didn't know how he would bear it. So he sat there, crying on the rubble where she had stood only seconds before, alive. His only precious one. Dead…. Dead…. Dead…. And he stayed there, until Soubi and Kio helped him stand and walked him to a fire bus. Ginga walked over and placed her earring in his hand. Told him sweet apologies and walked away. The others cried over her death as well; and gave their honest grievances. Ringo took it the worst; she cried and cried, saying sorry over and over, blaming herself. He reassured her, it wasn't her fault. Einrie would not want her to blame herself. Einrie's father wouldn't be pleased; neither would the rest of her family. They would comfort him and would tell him not to blame himself, but that wouldn't stop him.  
>She was his everything.<br>And he had lost her.  
>He lost everything.<br>He knew deep in his heart he would never find another.

But he would still fight, for **her**, for her **memory**. For himself.  
>More importantly, for <strong>REVENGE.<strong>

**[End Chapter Five]**

**Okay guys. Hope you liked! Another Cliffy ewe **

**Anyways, here are the translations for the Chinese words!**

_Long Gong Zhu = Dragon Princess_

_Rei Wang Zi = Dark Prince_


End file.
